


There's Enough for Three

by elletromil



Series: Chicken soup is good for the soul [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“At least I just restocked on soup.”<br/>“Maybe you should stop buying cans. Every time you do, we fall sick. It’s like a curse really,” he chuckles gently, Harry joining in his hilarity, because they have both notice the coincidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Enough for Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beautyofthenightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyofthenightmares/gifts).



> So this is the last story for this 'verse, just some unashamed fluff for my sweet Ria, because I know she loves domestics fic with Daisy :)

It’s late into the night when Eggsy lets himself into the house, a little smile spreading on his face when he spots the little purple shoes set besides Harry’s Oxford. This is exactly what he needed after spending a two weeks undercover mission with only brief check-ups with Merlin; to get back home not only to Harry, but also to his beloved little sister.

He’s careful to make enough sound while he’s moving around on the first floor so that Harry knows it’s only him and after a quick check that windows and door are still locked, he makes his way up the stairs. He made the mistake once to try and surprise the man, before he started suspecting the man was not a simple tailor, and he would never make it again. Especially not when Daisy is there to be protected, because Eggsy likes his balls where they are thank you very much.

Before joining Harry in their bedroom, he makes a stop in Daisy’s, so he can give her a quick kiss before settling for the night himself.

Or at least, that was the plan, until he sees by the gentle glow of the nightlight that Harry is lying beside his sister on top of the blankets covering the little girl. The other man cracks an eye open when Eggsy stops in front of the bed and even though he smiles when he registers who is standing in front of him, he still turns his head away when Eggsy bends down for a kiss.

“Don’t,” Harry whispers is loud in the otherwise silent house. His voice has a scratchy quality to it and Eggsy frowns in worry. “Miss Daisy has a cold and I fear I’ve caught it too.”

“What? She okay?” He looks over Harry’s form so he can get a better look at his sister, but before he can touch her forehead to summarily take her temperature, Harry grips him by the wrist.

“She just needs rest. Nathan is teething and Michelle asked me if I could take her in until one or the other gets better.” Eggsy remembers how it was back when Daisy had been the one teething several years ago and he can see in what it wouldn’t be a great environment for any sick child.

He quickly strips down to his boxer and undershirt and lies down on Daisy’s other side, not bothering with the blankets either. It’s warm enough in the room that Daisy would probably have kicked the blankets away herself had she not been sick.

“Eggsy… You’ll get sick.”

“You know I catch those things even with all the precautions I can take. I’m not spending one more night alone in bed if I can be with my two favourite persons.” He stares determinedly at Harry, daring the man to continue arguing. But the older spy knows when he is beaten and he simply shakes his head in mock exasperation.

“At least I just restocked on soup.”

“Maybe you should stop buying cans. Every time you do, we fall sick. It’s like a curse really,” he chuckles gently, Harry joining in his hilarity, because they have both notice the coincidence.

“Well, I won’t risk catching a cold and not having any on hands. I don’t ever want to leave the house while sick again. Look what I brought back in my fevered state last time.”

“Hey!” he shoves Harry’s shoulder, but there is no real heat to it, not when Harry is looking him with such open affection in his warm brown eyes.

However the sudden move and his indignant cry managed to stir Daisy from her sleep.

“Eggsy…” She breathes pitifully when she notices her brother at her side.

“Hey princess, sorry to wake you up.”

“Eggsy, I don’t feel good,” she pouts unhappily, her voice croaking with more than just sleep.

He sends a dark look at the older man when Harry snorts nearly inaudibly. He knows Harry well enough to know the man is probably laughing at the uncanny resemblance between Daisy’s pout and the ones Eggsy gets when he is sick himself.

“I know princess, that’s why you need to go back to sleep, if you want to get better.”

“M’kay,” she mumbles, her eyelids already drooping low and Eggsy makes the mistake of leaning down to give her a kiss on the forehead, only to have her cough in his face. His murderous glare isn’t enough to stop Harry from snickering at the face he pulled.

“You have only yourself to blame here.” He would be offended by the lack of sympathy from his lover, but he does have a point there. He opts to settle more comfortably on his side of the bed instead, his arm coming around Daisy’s waist so he can hold Harry’s hand in his, smiling when Harry doesn’t hesitate to link their fingers together.

For a while there’s only the sound of their breathing interrupting the silence of the night, Eggsy’s nerves after his mission finally settling down in rhythm with the slow strokes of Harry’s thumb against the inside of his wrist.

Eggsy is just on the edge of falling asleep when Harry brings his hand up to his lips to press a gentle kiss on his knuckle, the quiet whisper following the gesture barely loud enough to be heard. “Welcome home darling.”

He’s far too gone to answer with anything else than a contented smile and he can’t even be sure Harry sees it as he cannot be bothered to open his eyes presently, until the the hand in his tighten its grip slightly. It’s the last thing he feels before joining Daisy in Morpheus’ arms.


End file.
